


I never promised you

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is accused of murder again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

It was a wrong number that started it, the telephone ringing three times in the dead of night, and the voice on the other end asking for someone he was not.  
City of Glass: Paul Auster

 

“Who are you……what do you want?” a sleepy DiNozzo rasped down the phone.

“I know all about you,” she whispered.

“Pardon?” Tony questioned, wondering if this was some obscure put up by one of Ziva’s friends.

“Honeybuns,” the woman purred.

“Naomi?” Tony whispered down the phone, “How you get my number?”

“Not Naomi………try again…..”as the woman hung up.

Tony turned and placed the phone back in the cradle……His mind working overtime, he needed something to eat. Rising he made his way to the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator door, the cold air immediately cooled his warm body he shivered………..the phone rang again.

“Damn,” as he slammed the fridge door shut and trooped over to the main line, “Hello……..it’s Johnny ,” Tony sarcastically muttered down the line.

“Johnny?……..honeybuns……..sweet cheeks………did you get my present?” the voice again purred.

“Who are you……what do you want?” Tony asked again beginning to get frightened.

“I want you dead……….but I never promise.” as the line again, went silent.

Tony stood shaking, not only from the fact that he had no clothes on but from the fact when he did a *69, there was no number to call. He looked at the clock on the microwave 02.38………he turned again and went to the bedroom and put on a pair of trackie bottoms, he wasn’t going back to bed, better just to rest on the couch. And then it rang again.

“I want to let you know Steve……….I have left the body where you can find,” the woman now said.

“Who are you and what do you want, and my name is not Steve?” Tony now shouted.

“I know………but I want you to know, I love you…………..aaahhhhh” the voice now cried, Tony could hear the thud, as the cell hit the tarmac, and in the back ground the sound of tyres speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again.  
Rebecca: Daphne du Maurier

 

“Good morning Ziva,” Tim remarked looking up from his paper work and smiling at his co-worker.

“Good morning Tim, I had that dream again last night, the one when I went to Manderley,” Ziva laughed.

“Do you not mean Mandalay?”

“Whatever, but if I have to sit through one more “Road Movie” and do “Pat a cake, Pat a cake” with Tony again I will be very annoyed,” Ziva answered back.

“You realise that the film “Road to Mandalay” was changed to “Road to Singapore?” Tim now offered.

“OOOOooo, McGee,” as Ziva threw a stress ball at Tim, “Yes, but where is Tony?” Ziva questioned pointing at the empty desk.

“He called to say he was running late, something about a bad night, said he would be in ASAP,” Tim now answered.

The elevator pinged and the teams’ worst nightmare appeared, Fornell and Sacks, “Where’s Gibbs?” Fornell snarled.

“Good morning Agents Fornell….Sacks,” Tim smiled in reply, “Special Agent Gibbs is conversing with the Director in MTAC, if you would care to take a seat in the conference room I am sure he will be with you…………”

“Cut the crap McGee……..let’s say we have a homicide……and the last number dialled on the cell was to Agent DiNozzo…….who is where?” Fornell asked looking about.

“Agent DiNozzo called to say that he had been inevitably delayed, and that he would be in at his earliest convenience,” Tim continued smiling.

“Rather an appropriate word, Agent McGee, even if it is very British, and slightly appropriate in this instance.” Fornell answered, “Body was found in a Public Convenience.”

“Toilet?” Gibbs asked now appearing from nowhere, “And where is DiNozzo?”

“That, Agent Gibbs is what we trying to ascertain,” Sacks replied sarcastically.

“Tobias, I assume you haven’t informed my team why you are here, or have you?” Gibbs enquired.

“All I said was, we had a homicide and the last number on the deceased’s cell was to one Anthony DiNozzo, and when I arrived to question said suspect, was, as Agent McGee now so helpfully advised, delayed……..so if he does not appear shortly, or if you cannot assist in our enquires I will have to issue a BOLO.”

At that point the elevator doors opened and Tony strolled into the open plan room and up to the Bullpen where he suddenly stopped, and looked at the crowd, “What?” was all he could say. 

“Special Agent, Anthony DiNozzo?” Sacks asked.

“Hey, like you know who I am, what’s this all about?” Tony shrugged, throwing his holdall on the floor in the corner and doing his Fonz stand.

“We are arresting you on suspicion of murder, or withholding information which may or may not be helpful to our investigation,” Agent Sacks began to say.

“Hey before you arrest DiNozzo, “He has the right to remain silent,” so Tony you understand?” Gibbs began to say.

“Ye…….” before he realised that Ziva, Tim and Gibbs were shaking their heads.

“Ok, Ziva and McGee, will take DiNozzo to the conference room where we will ask him, why one, he is late for work, and why two, what makes you think he is guilty as sin, do I make myself clear Agent Sacks, Fornell my conference room,” as Gibbs indicated to Tobias with his finger. They watched as the two got into the elevator, and the door shut.

“Ok tell it to me from the top” Gibbs ordered, looking at Fornell.


	3. Chapter 3

I had the story, bit by bit, from various people, and, as generally happens’ in such cases, each time it was a different story.  
Ethan Frome: Edith Wharton

 

They sat in the conference room, that would be Ziva, McGee, Sacks and Tony, each looking around, Tony still silent, Sacks sitting with a satisfied smirk on his face; they heard the door creak and open, only Sacks acknowledged Gibbs and his Boss. Fornell sat opposite Tony.

“Want to tell us your side of the story, because right now the dead, don’t talk,” Fornell growled.

Tony looked at Gibbs who gave a slight head up nod.

“Well, I got a strange phone call early this morning….well three, the second at 02.38….” Tony began to say, nervously looking at Gibbs.

“You know this precisely, Agent DiNozzo,” Sacks questioned.

“Like yeah…….I was standing naked in my kitchen with the refrigerator door open…….” Tony laughed.

“You normally stand naked at that time of the morning with the cold air round your body….” Fornell asked.

“Yep, ‘spec when one wakes up from a dream of Ziva sta……….” Tony didn’t finish as Gibbs slapped his head, “Sorry Boss………no, I sleep au naturale, I woke with the first call, was hungry and went to the refrigerator for something to eat…….”

“And that’s when the second call came?” Fornell continued.

“Yes, I looked at the microwave clock as I replaced the phone in the cradle,” Tony replied, licking his lips nervously.

“And the final one, Agent DiNozzo?” Fornell continued to ask.

“How do you know there was a third,” Tony asked now realising the error of speech.

“Let’s say the last call on the dead woman’s cell was 02.59, that be right……….now are you going to tell me what the last thing she said to you was?” Fornell continued.

“Who are you and what do you want, and my name is not Steve?” Tony now replied smiling.

“And what did she say to that?” Sacks enquired.

“Something along the lines of; I know………but I want you to know, I love you…………..and then she went aaahhhhh” and then I heard a thud, as the cell hit the tarmac, but in the back ground I did hear the sound of a car speeding away,” Tony finished saying, now looking at Gibbs.

“So looks like DiNozzo is in the clear,” Gibbs now added.

“Not so fast Gibbs,” as Fornell now turned back to Tony, “Where were you this morning? Been looking at the crime scene?”

“How could I look at a crime scene if I wasn’t there, and have no idea where to look?” Tony now retaliated.

“We got to look at every option Agent DiNozzo, do I not remember you being framed before?” Sacks now asked.

“Oh yeah, and since when have you been worried about my health…” Tony came back with smarmily.

“Tony……enough,” Gibbs said now glaring at Sacks, “I think we all need to visit the crime scene and make our own investigations and take it from there. Tony, you will show us the way?”

 

-oOo-

 

The team followed Fornell and Sacks to Rock Creek Park and one of the walking camping sites. The area sealed off and Metro cops standing guard.

“You never did tell me, where you were this morning DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled.

“No I didn’t, did I,” Tony answered looking at his feet.

“I’m waiting,” Gibbs retaliated with, “And make it a good one eh.”

“Ok, I fell asleep on the couch. I lay awake for long enough thinking who I’d pissed off. Who would have called me up? I don’t as a rule give put my landline, always my cell. Thought at first it was one of Ziva’s practical jokes,” Tony replied.

“I would not do such a thing, but I would like to know one thing?” Ziva asked, “You dream of me sta…, you never finished the word, so would that be standing, or starkers?”

“I would say, staring at Ziva standing stark naked,” Tim laughed.

“So you too dream of me?” Ziva shouted at the boys.

“Oi, you three, we’re here to see the crime scene not argue, and hey Tobias,” Gibbs shouted over to Fornell, “You never told us what the vic died from.”

“I never promised you that information, I just hoped DiNozzo here would maybe trip himself up,” Fornell replied smiling.

“So what did she die of?” Gibbs asked as nicely as he could.

“Knife, stabbed in the back, the blade piercing her heart, death almost instantaneous,” Sacks replied.

“Kind of knife?” Gibbs continued.

“Forensics say a Tanto ,” Fornell replied.

“Hey, that not what you carry?” Sacks now enquired of Ziva.

“It is, but why look at me?” Ziva replied shocked and stepping back.

“Maybe you were in it together,” sacks grinned back.

"Oi, again, do we have a name?" Gibbs ordered.

"Stacy….Stacy Kennedy, and she was the daughter of a Baltimore cop," Fornell now replied standing and looking at Tony.


	4. The Interrogation

Back at NCIS, the team sat in the bullpen. Gibbs had informed Tobias and Sacks, that DiNozzo would be their responsibility, and that if Sacks was any good at his job, he should go "Ask Stacy's friends" what she was really like.

"Ziva, I want you to stick to Tony like…." Gibbs began to shout.

"Gum?"

"Nope, was going to say an ex-wife after an alimony cheque, but used that one, so yes glue," Gibbs ordered, "Hey and DiNozzo, I want everything you can remember about a Cop called Kennedy. Tim you get that cell off Fornell?" as he looked at Tim who nodded.

"Fornell wasn't too chuffed but I said I'd take real good care of it," Tim replied.

"Good, get to Abbs and start going through it," Gibbs ordered, "Now."

Tim rose and taking the cell rushed to Abby's lab.

"Right DiNozzo, you start remembering," Gibbs ordered from across the bullpen.

"Remembering more, Ted Kennedy, we always used to laugh at his name, you know being named after…yeah bad taste 'spech since the real Ted and the accident," seeing the look in Gibbs eye and the twitch, "As said, a traffic cop," Tony continued sitting up straight, "Ted, once a traffic cop always a traffic cop, gave me a ticket once….well three times, but twice I was undercover, the third I had to pay."

"So we all have had a ticket except maybe Tim," Gibbs shouted.

"Remember when I got mine," Ziva butted in.

"But you were doing 80 in a 40mph zone," Tony snapped.

"Not the entire time," Ziva replied, "And what were you doing?"

"Same as you, but I had an excuse which didn't work, said was going to visit Wendy."

"Enough DiNozzo, get on with it." Gibbs barked at poor Tony.

"He had two children, a boy and a girl," Tony began.

"Stacy?…..Ziva the file on Kennedy…..Tony more, you are doing yourself no favours," Gibbs ordered.

"Ok," as Tony began to relax, "It was about 4yrs ago I was at a ball game, he was there with his two Kids, the daughter about 16 or 17yrs old, bit of a looker, but Boss no way, underage is not my scene, I may be an Alpha Male but that sort of thing is sordid and well creepy," as Tony shivered.

"And well…"

"Sorry Boss, gave him my card, if he was ever needing anything get in touch," Tony contined.

"So she found the card and called?" Ziva now questioned.

"I did get a call yes some weeks later but dismissed it and told her I'd tell her old man," DiNozzo now smiled.

"Dismissed it DiNozzo?" Gibbs bellowed now.

"Yeah, I changed my cell, and of course after Jeanne I moved and of course my landline got changed."

"So how she get your landline number now?" Gibbs continued.

"Hey Boss, if I knew I'd tell you, I'm thinking," Tony replied.

"Yeah, well think harder DiNozzo, you're beginning to crack."

"Boss you interrogating me now?" DINozzo smiled.

"No, Ziva will be, or I'm going to head-slap you from here to autopsy and back. Ziva find out about these social network sites DiNozzo uses," as Gibbs now walked away.

"Where you going, Boss?" Tony pleaded.

"See what Fornell has come up with," as they watched the elevator door shut.

"Right Tony," Ziva began to say.

"Ziva, my "naked" interrogating Officer, oh yes this is good," Tony began to say, "Ouch, what was that for?" as Tony now rubbed his head.

"In your dreams…" Ziva replied.

"Oh yes, always are, my sweet little date palm, now can we get started?" Tony leered.

"Tony you want me to slap you?" Ziva continued.

"Oh yes please," Tony leered, "Ouch."

"OK what if she followed you, to your flat, and then asked about. What if,…Tony, why would Stacy contact you now?"

"I don't know, maybe Sacks could come up with something from Stacy's friends."

"Tony you go on these Social websites, those quick dating places, do you not think?" Ziva continued.

"Ziva, you think I gave something away?"

"I do Tony, this is serious, you are a prime suspect in a murder inquiry, we need to know how she got your number. If you gave out your number unintentionally, to a young girl who knew Stacy. Tony," as Ziva now looked him in the eye, "I am beginning to think you are bent."

"Ziva how could you, I am as straight as a die, I am not gay." Tony shouted.

"Sorry warped, you are…..no could be seen as a predator to these young girls."

"Ziva I couldn't," as Tony began to lick his lips nervously, "I couldn't. I would be mortified or plain scared. They probably know more than I do."

"Yes Tony, a Lolita, would probably know more than you," Ziva concluded, "I will tell Gibbs you are innocent."

-oOo-

Gibbs marched into Fornell's office and thumped the desk, "Where's Sacks?"

"I'll get him in here, but it better be good Gibbs," Fornell replied now lifting the phone, "Sacks, Gibbs wants to see you."

They waited a few moments and Gibbs watched as Sacks swaggered in looking smug, "You rang, you got something on DiNozzo? Has he confessed?"

"Hey Sacks,, you make an assumption on DiNozzo, that assumption can make a mistake, and that mistake you make kills a man's career, so get your facts in order…."

"Gibbs," Fornell shouted now standing and staring at Jethro, "You threatening my agent?"

"Oh yeah Tobias I am, Sacks here is the biggest assumption maker I can…." Gibbs didn't finish as his cell rang, "Yeah McGee, this better be of some importance I'm enjoying shouting at Sacks, as Gibbs listened to what Tim had to say, "Good work Tim and of course Abby. So Sacks," as he now turned to face Tony's accuser, "Stacy never call you?"

"No, why should she?" Sacks retaliated shaking his head.

"Because Tim found out, that she had a list of eligible and not so eligible, NCIS, FBI and CIA personnel home numbers," Gibbs replied.

"Home? Not cell?" Fornell now asked.

"Oh yes home, you never get a call Tobias."

"How I mean…how?" Sacks now questioned.

"Let's put it this way, hack. Or put it another, the internet as a tool, for a few dollars you can get a list of telephone numbers and if you know an address, even better. In fact there are some web sites where they just show your address and number."

"You saying anyone can do?" Fornell asked now sitting down and staring at Sacks and Gibbs.

"'Fraid so Tobias, so I think you should get Sacks here to apologise to Tony and maybe just maybe, get them to solve this murder," Gibbs now replied looking at Sacks and smiling.


	5. The Findings

The three arrived back at the Navy Yard, and exited the elevator to three pairs of piercing eyes.

"Ok we are going to the conference room, and we are all going to be nice to each other. Tim I want you to explain to everyone what you discovered, and I want you all to take notes, and then we will make a plan of action…do I make myself clear," Gibbs asked nicely in his nicest authoritarian voice.

"Yes Boss," every one replied.

"Good," as Gibbs now indicated with his finger, for all to follow.

Sitting round the conference table Gibbs indicated to Tim to explain again what he had discovered, how if you knew where someone stayed it was easy enough for a few dollars to get downloads of private telephone numbers, "That is how cold calling from Mali and other African Countries works. I believe Britain is plagued all the time, that and with pre-recorded sales calls," Tim concluded.

"So where do we go from here?" Fornell asked.

"I want to know what you and Sacks have?" Gibbs replied shortly.

"Well," as Sacks began to speak, "Nothing, her friends were few and far between."

"College friends, neighbourhood friends, did she have any friends?" Gibbs snarled.

"Hey Gibbs do you?" Fornell asked.

"Probably not….. you Tobias are the nearest I have to friend. But she's a young girl…..hey DiNozzo think again, when Stacy called, noises in the background," Gibbs shouted turning to Tony.

"I thought Boss I heard giggles."

"Giggles DiNozzo? What kind of giggles?" Fornell enquired.

"Giggles…you know girly giggles."

"DiNozzo no, I do not know girly giggles, so start explaining yourself," Gibbs shouted thumping the desk.

"Boss, sorry for interrupting, but maybe, having a sister," Tim started to say, "I know what Tony means. Girls can be silly…."

"Don't I know," Tony replied.

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss," Tony muttered apologetically

"I know that sometimes, their hormones can get the better of them and they like to humiliate men," Tim began to say.

"Hey McGee I got 3 ex-wives who did that, so what you really saying?" Gibbs ordered.

"I was just going to say maybe they thought it would be funny to call in the middle of the night."

"Ok, so Tobias, I think we need to send Sacks and DiNozzo to interview any friends acquaintances she had," Gibbs continued.

"Hey Boss if I got to work with Sacks, can I get an apology from him?" Tony now asked looking at Ron.

"Oh yeah, if you can get one without breaking his fingers or his neck," was the reply.

"What about Ziva and me?" Tim asked.

"Go with them I would hate to have any more blood on my hands," Gibbs replied, "So Tobias, fancy a coffee?" now smiling at Fornell.


	6. The Move Forward

"Stacy's friends. You, one of them?" Sacks asked the bubble gum chewing girl, who blew a bubble, burst it with her finger and wrapped the pink goo round her finger before pushing back into her mouth.

"Yeah, we hang out," the girl replied sweetly now smiling at Tony, "Don't I know you? You not bust me for something?" now sitting up from the slouch.

"Nope, but you're going the right way about getting lifted," Tony replied, "Now answer the nice man's question, are you a friend of Stacy?"

"Said yeah, you deaf?" the girl replied.

"Now if you hung out, where do you hang out?" Sacks continued.

"Here, there, you know everywhere," the girl answered.

"No, like dude, I don't know everywhere, that is why we are asking," Tony now said beginning to get slightly vexed.

"Ok, ok, this place, the college refectory, the music bar along the street, and the she used to hang out in the lesbie bar in Georgetown."

"Thank you….sorry forgot your name," Sacks replied.

"Marcia," came, the reply.

"Well Marcia, we won't give out our business cards, in case you remember anything else, just dial NCIS or FBI and ask for us," Tony answered.

"And you are?" Marcia questioned.

"I think Stacy's friend will know," as Tony turned and walked away to join Ziva and Tim.

"Get anything?" Tim asked as Sacks joined the trio.

"Marcia said, "try the lesbie bar in Georgetown", so Ziva not a nice place for you to visit," Tony smiled.

"But if a lesbie bar, they are not going to be interested in you are they, maybe I can be useful," Ziva laughed at the three men.

-oOo-

Ziva and Tony entered the club, Ron wasn't too sure and was, going to keep Tim company, but decided that in the line of research, and he still had Tony down as a suspect went to join the pair.

The bar dark, but the lightning feminine, soft settees and soft furnishings made the club look more like someone's living room, rather than a club. On a stage a couple of girls were dancing erotically and provocatively together.

"Wow, never seen it real life," as Tony fingered his collar, "Makes you wonder about the idea of three in a bed."

"Tony, we are here on business and we need to enquire of Stacy's movements," Ziva began to say as a very petite blonde sidled up to her.

"My name is Callie, I was wondering if you would care to join me for a drink?"

"And my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, my co-worker Agent David, and the FBI by the name of Sacks," Tony replied showing his badge.

"David, so you take the male stance?" Callie smiled at Ziva.

"No, I am as, how do you say Tony? I am as straight as a bullet."

"The word is die Ziva die, which will happen to you Callie, if we do not get some answers from some people round here," as he saw Callie pale even further than her pale cream complexion.

"Hey girls, we got Feds, you all know the protocol," they heard a woman shout from the mezzanine level, "So gentlemen and madam, I'll see you in my office," as the three looked at the woman, who was wearing a business suit and looked every inch the owner.

The three made their way up to the manager's office and walked through the door, "Shut please," the woman indicated, "Now before you ask your questions, we are not a brothel, and we do not solicit, the girls are dancers, they preform free of charge, most are actresses, albeit out of work, good exercise and whatever Callie said to you Agent David, please accept my apologises and I will reprimand her."

"There is no need….sorry I didn't catch your name," Ziva now peplied.

"Ms Thomms, but you wondered about Stacy? Wild child, bats for both sides.."

"Pardon," Ziva interrupted.

"We'll explain later, but please Ms Thomms continue," Tony answered.

"She was friendly and familiar with a couple, a Jamie Cobbins and a Jamie Barnes,…Cobbins was female, Barnes was the male," the manager began to say.

"And where can we find this odd couple," Sacks asked.

"Either down the music hall or the video arcade, can't miss them, they both look like brothers."

"Well thank you Ms Thomms, please don't get up, we'll see ourselves out," Tony sarcastically replied.

"What you think?" Sacks asked.

"I think we should go visit the video arcade," Tony answered.


	7. The Reason

"Yes Boss…can't I'm minding the car…they have gone to a Lesbie club…..I'm sure Boss they know what they are doing….yes Boss, they are just coming back…and you are where Boss?...Behind me," as Tim looked in the rear view mirror.

"See our Bosses are checking up on us," Sacks whispered to the other two.

"DiNozzo, David," Gibbs said looking at his agents.

"Sacks," Fornell continued.

"Hope you got something to go on DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss, we are going down to the video arcade to speak to two persons of the names of …"

"Jamie Cobbins and Jamie Barnes," Fornell smiled.

"You know them?" Sacks now questioned.

"Nope, but we too have contacts, and it is amazing what having coffee with some of Washington's Ladies of the night does so to speak…." Gibbs replied.

"Boss you been talking to Ms Snow again?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes, and Ms Thomms certainly wasn't ruffled," Gibbs replied laughing.

"So now what?" Sacks questioned.

"You and David and DiNozzo are goin' lift one of the Jamies, McGee here is goin' to follow in our car, and then we bring them both in for questioning," Gibbs answered.

-oOo-

The two cars arrived at the video arcade, Fornell indicated to Sacks and the other two to take the front, they would go in the back entrance.

"Do we know who we are looking for?" Ziva asked.

"Well I would say identical twins," as Tony looked across and saw two figures both with blonde mullet hair styles, jeans and checked shirts, "I think we just found us the gruesome twosome," he added approaching the pair.

"Howdy, you got a moment or two to talk about Stacy Kennedy?" Tony questioned as he watched Cobbins pale and Barnes turn, walking away straight into the paths of Fornell and Gibbs.

"Goin' somewhere son?" Fornell snarled.

"Would like to ask you a few questions down the Navy Yard," Gibbs added now pointing to the other Jamie who was beginning to cry hysterically.

"Hey Boss swoppsies?" Tony shouted, as Ziva helped the howling girl outside, and into the car.

-oOo-

Interrogation Room 1

"So Jamie, we need to know what happened," Tony asked quietly.

"He…he made me do it," Jamie sobbed quietly.

"Meaning?" Ziva continued.

"He was jealous, jealous of me and Stacy….."

"And there was me thinking he got his fair share too?" Tony smiled looking at the mirror knowing Sacks was watching.

"So what happened?" Tony continued.

"Stacy called me she said she had a new boyfriend and this time it was for real, no more me, I loved her, and no more Jamie," Cobbins wailed.

"Can we start at the beginning…..Stacy called you to meet her in the park?" Tony began to ask.

"Yes."

"That Tony, would be your girly giggles," Ziva answered.

"So you left Jamie and went to the park?"

"Jamie drove us, he was going to stay in the car….so he said."

"Did you know Stacy was going to call me?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know who she was going to call you, she had a whole list of numbers on her phone. You just happened to be random," Jamie continued looking at the two agents.

"Then what?" Tony shouted, hitting the desk

Interrogation Room 2

"Then what?" Gibbs shouted, thumping the desk.

"Well, Jamie went to talk to Stacy, I saw them giggling, I just lost it." Barnes replied.

"So you slunk up behind then and stabbed Stacy?" Fornell questioned now.

"Yes was going to kill Jamie too but couldn't, I loved her too much."

"Question is then, if you loved Stacy more, Jamie could have been the one dead?" Gibbs now asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"And what did Jamie do when you stabbed her lover in the back?" Fornell now enquired.

"She didn't see, I sent her back to the car, I said I wanted to say goodbye to Stacy in my own special way," Barnes answered.

"Which you did," Gibbs concluded as he indicated Jamie Barnes to stand and handcuffed him, for Fornell and Sacks to finish the investigationand charge.

Epilogue.

Now sitting round the bullpen eating pizza the team began to reflect on the case.

"So Tony do you always sleep naked?" Ziva asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, I mean so natural, the feel of your body on Egyptian cotton…..so cool, but you should know this from being in Egypt."

"And do you," she continued, now playing with a slice of pizza, "Often dream of me?"

"Yes, sometimes but usually you are dressed with a gun in your hand pointing….I wake up sweating…scared, my own personal weapon pointing at your body….."

"And this is why Tony you have to stand in front of the refrigerator?" Tim now asked puzzled.

"It cools his ardour," Gibbs laughed picking up another slice.

"I would say definitely, that would make it less 'ard," Tim now smiled at the blushing Tony, "But why the refrigerator?"

"Ziva makes me hungry," as Tony made a dive for the final slice.

The End.


End file.
